Las amigas de Gorillaz
by Luisa Bella
Summary: La banda da un giro inesperado cuando 3 chicas llegan a los Kong Studios...Luna ayudara a su hermano 2D a declarar su amor hacia Noodle, Maira oculta algo que solo Paula sabe y se ira descubriendo con el paso del tiempo y Susy se enamorara del baterista del grupo*Historia (mejorada) de Gorillaz*Entren y denle una oportunidad-


**Hola a todos los y las amantes de GoRiLLaZ, aqui vengo a presentarles mi primera historia, espero y les guste.**

**Y...DECIRLES QUE SOY NUEVA ESCUCHANDO ESTA BANDA (los conoci gracias a** _Feel Good inc y On Melancholy Hill_**)**

**Incluire nuevos personajes, los cuales son de mi propiedad.**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

_**Nº 1:La llegada de Luna Pot**_

Era un dia muy comun en los Estudios Kong y cuatro personajes muy paerticulares hacian sus actividades: Un chico de cabello azul marino y de ojos negros bien hundidos (Stu-pot o 2D)estaba siendo molestado, como siempre por un "hombre" de cabello negro y una mirada malefica (Murdoc Niccals).

Por otro lado, un joven moreno y un poco robusto(Russel Hobbs)estaba concentrado jugando videojuegos de lucha con una niña pequeña de cabello negro corto y rasgos japoneses (Noodle**(N/A:Se pronuncia Nudoru)**.)

Cada quien hacia lo suyo, luego de unos minutos,alguien toco la puerta.

-**Murdoc:**AHORA QUIEN SERA EL IMBECIL QUE TOCA!-

-**Russel: **Espero que no sea la policia(dijo serio)-

-**Noodle: **"Chigauuuu!" (corre hasta esconderse detras de 2D)-(Noooo!)-

-**2D**:Yo no creo que sea la policia.-

-**Murdoc: **Pues ve y abre esa maldita puerta.-

El pobre peli-azul fue corriendo muy asustado hasta la puerta y al abrirla, se llevo una gran sorpresa, no lo podia creer. Se trataba de una niña, un poco mas alta que Noodle, pero igual era bajita para el, de cabello azul mas oscuro con las puntas pintadas de blanco y ojos negros, traia una blusa morada con unos jeans y zapatillas negras.

-Hola Stu...(saludo alegre) Como has estado?-

-**2D: **Luna! (la abraza) Me alegra tanto verte-

-**Luna: **Lo mismo digo hermanito, Puedo pasar?- **(N/A:Es hermana de 2D, Luna Pot)**

-**2D: **Claro, ven pasa-

Los hermanos entraron y se fueron hablando hasta llegar a un estudio de grabacion, alli se encontraban el satanista, el moreno y la japonesa alistando sus respectivos instrumentos y esperaban a que llegara 2D para comenzar a ensayar las canciones para su primer album que llevaban hasta ahora y que eran muy pocas.

-**2D: **Perdonen el retraso, pero me...(fue interrumpido)-

-**Murdoc: **A ver idiota, ¿quien era ese imbecil que tocaba?-

-**Luna: **¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE IMBECIL! (dijo apareciendose)-

-**Murdoc: **(bajo la voz) ¿Y tu quien eres preciosa?-

-**Luna: **Oh...perdon, que descortes soy, mi nombre es Luna, Luna Pot, es un placer y...ustedes, ¿Quienes son?-

-**Russel: **Yo soy Russel Hobbs, pero me puedes decir Russ, la chica es Noodle(la japonesa hace una reverencia y Luna le imita)y...el que te dijo preciosa se llama Murdoc Niccals-

-**Luna: **Pues, es un gran placer para mi conocerlos y...Que hacian?-

-**Russel: **Solo estabamos a punto de ensayar las canciones que tenemos para nuestro primer album-

-**Luna: **Oh ya veo, me gustaria escucharlos, ¿Si?

-**2D: **¿Que dicen chicos? (dice poniendo cara suplicante)-

-**Russel: **A mi no me molestaria-

-**Noodle: **"Purei!" (dijo entusiasmada)-(A tocar!)-

Los chicos, incluyendo a Luna posaron unas miradas suplicantes sobre Murdoc, quien se resigno al ultimo instante y accedio a regañadientes a que la oji-negra se quedara a escucharlos tocar.

En ese instante alguien salio de la cabeza de Russel, Luna se asusto tanto y lo unico que hizo fue esconderse detras de su hermano.

**-2D:** Del, te estabamos esperando-

**-Del:** Bien porque no me gusta que empiecen sin mi-

**-2D:** Ahh, a proposito, Del te quiero presentar a...-

**-Del:** Luna,si ya lo se, encantado-

**-Luna:** Igualmente Del-

Los chicos se alistaron y empezaron a tocar y esperaron a que 2D cantara

_{Clint Easwood}_

**-2D: **_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine in a bag_  
_I'm useless but not for long_  
_The future is coming on-_

Luna le sonrió a su hermano, jamas lo había escuchado cantar y así de bien, por otro lado Del esperaba su turno.

**-2D: **_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine in a bag__  
__I'm useless but not for long__  
__The future is coming on__  
__It's coming on, it's coming on (Rah, yeah)__  
__It's coming on, it's coming on-_

**-Del: **_Finally someone let me out of my cage__  
__Now time for me is nothin' 'cos I'm counting no age__  
__Now I couldn't be there now you shouldn't be scared__  
__I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare__  
__Intangible (ah y'all) I bet you didn't think so__  
__I command you to, panoramic view (you)__  
__Look I'll make it all manageable__  
__Pick and choose, sit and lose__  
__All you different crews__  
__Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kicking tunes-_

La música seguía sonando y todos se lucían con sus instrumentos, Luna se paro y se puso a mover sus caderas al ritmo del rap de Del, 2D se puso a bailar con ella, provocando una ola de celos en la Japonesa, pero lo paso por alto ya que sabia que eran hermanos por el fisico que tenian.

**-Del: **_Picture you getting down and I'll picture too__  
__Like you lit the fuse__  
__You think it's fictional, mystical - maybe__  
__Spiritual hero who appears on you to clear your view (yeah)__  
__When you're too crazy__  
__Lifeless for whose definition is for what life is__  
__Priceless to you because I put ya on the hype shift__  
__Did ya like it?__  
__Gut smokin' righteous but one talkin' psychic__  
__But among knows possess you with one though-_

Murdoc y Noodle sabían deleitarse con esas cuerdas, los hermanos Pot seguían bailando al ritmo de los instrumentos.

**-2D: **_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine in a bag_  
_I'm useless but not for long_  
_The future is coming on-_

La peli-azul no se resistió y se unió al coro con su hermano.

**-2D y Luna:**_ I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine in a bag_  
_I'm useless but not for long_  
_(That's right)_  
_The future is coming on_  
_It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on-_

Ahora Del se puso a rapear lo que le faltaba, mientras seguían danzando.

**-Del:** _The essence, the basics without it you make it_  
_Allow me to make this child like a nature_  
_Rhythm you have it or you don't_  
_That's a fallacy, I'm in them_  
_Every spiralling tree, every child of peace_  
_Every cloud I see you see with your eyes_  
_You see destruction and demise_  
_(That's right)_  
_Corruption in the skies_  
_From this fucking enterprise that I'm sucked into your lies_  
_The Russell that is muscles_  
_The percussion he provides-_

Luna si que se sentía a gusto bailando con su hermanote, se paro enfrente de los teclados y se puso a tocarlos, tanto su hermano como el resto del grupo (incluyendo a Del) estaban pasmados, jamas se imaginaron que ella tocara así de hermoso el sintetizador, tenia el mismo don musical que Stu.

**-Del:**_ For me I say God, y'all can see me now_  
_'Cos you don't see with your eye_  
_You perceive with your mind_  
_That's the end of it_  
_So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor_  
_Bust a few rounds of motherfuckers_  
_Remember but the thought is_  
_I brought all this so you can survive when law is lawless (right here)_  
_Fearless, sensations that you thought was dead_  
_No squealing, remember that it's all in your head-_

2D hizo una señal para que su hermana cantara por si sola, la chica solo asintió, mientras seguía tocando.

**-Luna: **_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine in a bag_  
_I'm useless but not for long_  
_The future is coming on_

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad__  
__I got sunshine in a bag__  
__I'm useless but not for long__  
__The future is coming on__  
__It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on-_

Del se despidió de sus amigos y volvió a donde pertenecía, a la cabeza de su mejor amigo Russ, 2D solo termino la canción.

**-2D: **_My future (future)_  
_It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on_  
_My future_  
_It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on_  
_My future-_

Al final, Luna aplaudió por el increíble trabajo que habían hecho, los chicos también le habían aplaudido por ese don musical que tenia, si ella y Stu son hermanos, debían tener algo de ese talento musical ¿no creen?

* * *

**Oh, hasta aqui lo voy a dejar, bueno no olviden comentar si les gusto o no, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta banda (como ya les dije, soy nueva escuchandolos)**

**Si quieren que corrija algo, me dicen y con gusto lo hare.**

**Les mando un ABRAZO!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
